


Learned From The Best

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean makes a mistake and reader tries to make the most of it…





	Learned From The Best

Dean was smirking something devious as you came out of the gas station, a bag full of snacks for the road. You squinted and he just did his little cocky head nod like when he thought he was going to get some. You shook your head and he threw you a wink, returning his attention to filling up the gas.

“What are you up to?” you asked, tossing the bag in the backseat, leaning up against the trunk as he watched the meter tick up.

“Nice underwear,” said Dean. 

“Uh, thanks? Didn’t know boy shorts turned you on,” you said, watching his face drop the sexy act in favor of confusion.

“You were whale tailing it inside. Red little…” he trailed off, your eyes spotting a woman with your same figure, same hair, same freaking shorts and tank top walking to her car. 

“Thanks for checking out another woman’s ass sweetheart,” you said, patting him on the arm. He looked a bit panicked. You didn’t really care. He’d thought it was you after all. Still, you could have fun with his mistake. “I thought you’d spent enough quality time with mine to know the difference but I guess not.”

“I’d love some more time if you’re offering,” said Dean, the gas pump going off as he put the cap back in place. “We could always take a break, use the bed in our room to our advantage for a while if you’re interested.”

“Nah, we’ve got work to do, sweetheart.”

“Ready to head down to the bar?” you asked a few hours later, knowing that was the hunting ground for this monster. Dean grunted from his chair, back to you. He’d been trying to ignore how flirty you’d been all afternoon, the constant touches on his back and arms, kissing his cheek more often than normal. When he stood up to turn around and grab his coat, his jaw dropped.

“ _You are not wearing that_ ,” said Dean. 

“It’s my body,” you said, cocking your head. He rolled his eyes and you bit your lip to hide your laugh when he couldn’t see.

“I know, Y/N. You have every right to wear whatever you want. I mean, I really like this outfit on you, don’t get me wrong but-”

“But what?” you asked, walking over, a bit taller than normal in the killer heels.

“ _I’m_ being bait tonight. It goes after guys,” said Dean. You shrugged. No reason you couldn’t tease him while you were working. “Just watch my back would ya? I’d like to not end up on a spit.”

“Watching your backside is one of my favorite things, Dean.”

“How’d that go so smoothly? Ganked the monster and nobody got a scratch on them,” you said, walking into your motel room. Dean was surprisingly down for such an easy hunt. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” you asked, turning around, rubbing your hands up and down his arms.

“Why did you wear that?” asked Dean. You looked down at the black crop top you wore, a pair of ripped skinny jeans. “You never wear it unless you’re trying to lure a guy in on a case.”

“Dean, what’s-”

“I’m sorry about staring at the wrong woman earlier but it was an accident. I love you and you’re dressing up to bars like you’re looking for someone new…” said Dean.

“Dean, sweetheart,” you said, kicking off your heels, wrapping your arms around him tight. “I love you too. I love you so much. I’m not going anywhere. This is what I get for trying to tease you all day.”

“It’s alright. A silly mistake,” said Dean, picking you up, laying you back on the bed. “You can keep teasing me if you’d like. Or I can tease you.”

“No, no, no! You always-Dean!” you half-laughed when his hand reached under your shirt and started kneading your breast. “You’re always so much of a fucking tease.”

“Being a tease would be this,” said Dean, moving your shirt up. He reached around your back and undid your bra. “Take it off.”

“I don’t think so,” you said, sitting up, pulling your shirt and bra back down. 

“Wh-What?” asked Dean. You smiled and he gave you a pout. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you.”

“Learned it from you, sweetheart,” you said, grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him down to the bed. He obliged and let you stradled him, staring up fully clothed.

“Are we gonna make out?” he asked, a cheeky smirk on his face as he threw his hands behind his head.

“Sure,” you said, shifting your hips, sliding against Dean’s denim. You had too many layer on to feel more than the heat really but Dean’s eye flutter let you know he felt every inch. “We’re gonna make out, Dean.”

You leaned down to give him a kiss, grinding your hips into his hard on, Dean’s lips parting before you’d even wound him up good. He shifted one hand to hold the back of your head as you moved your mouth with his, pants and grunts coming up every so often as he got more and more turned on.

After twenty or so minutes, your mouth was wrecked and Dean was on that edge, shifting his hips with you to maximize the effect. Until you rolled off and stretched out, throwing Dean a wink.

“ _Y/N_ , one more minute and I’m there,” he said, sitting up on his elbows, watching you grab your bag and head towards the bathroom.

“You said I could tease you, Dean,” you said, throwing him a wink. You took a shower, wiping away the sweat, planning on sucking him off when you got out to get him his orgasm.

You were _not_ expecting to be pinned to the wall the second you came back in the room.

“Hi,” said Dean, brushing his plump lips over yours. “Ready?”

“For what?” you asked, knowing you were in for it.

“You have a lot to learn about teasing, Y/N. Don’t worry, you’re going to get one Hell of a lesson tonight.”


End file.
